bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Furawa Rotasu
Furawa is a current member of Spirit Walkers and partners with Munraito. She was very late in joining Spirit Walkers. Appearance Furawa Rotasu has long and shiny purple hair and a nice figure and well endowed. She has many followers that watch her fights just because of her beauty. She is often seen wearing a white shirt, which has green stripes running down the side of it. She also wears tight black trousers and has a stern face which makes her look like she stares straight through you. She always carries her sword with her wherever she goes. Personality Furawa's personality is that of a shy girl who likes to cook in her spare time and obtains her ingredients and recipes from being assigned against the Gotei 13 or a reward from a job from the bounty hunter business. Furawa does anything to protect her comrades she is even willing to give up her life to save someone. History When Furawa was child at the age of 3 her parents and all of her relatives were brutally murdered at her home on Christmas Day by the Gotei 13, she was left alive to create fear in peoples hearts as a reminder of this there is a scar on her back down her spine. After that she was very hard to approach. People made fun of her because she is a very shy girl and is not very sociable. She was an orphan and adopted by a teacher at her school, the other foster parents wouldn't adopted her because of her shyness. After meeting Spirit Walkers she has been able to be more open and more sociable but still a bit cautious. She is still trying to find out why her relatives were murdered by the Gotei 13. Stats Powers and Abilities Large Amount Of Spiritual Power: '''Furawa has a huge amount of power. '''Highly Skilled Swordsman: '''Furawa can fight on par with captain with her sword. '''Basic Kido User: '''Furawa can use Kido and Bakudo up to 10 without any incantation with low strength. '''Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Furawa can use Hand to Hand Combat on par with a Lieutenant. Skilled Hollowfication User: Furawa can use her Hollow mask with out it taking it over for 5 minutes and she can use a little of its abilities. Skilled Shunpo User: '''Furawa can use Shunpo effectively in battle. Hollowfication Abilities Furawa is skilled with her hollowfication because a weak hollow tried to take over Furawa as a kid because of the darkness in her heart but her spiritual power was to strong for the hollow. Cero: Furawa is able to fire a cero just from her hands at medium level strength, the colour of her cero is purple.' '''Enhanced Strength:' Furawa's hollowfication abilities allows her to enhance her strength. Enhanced Speed: Furawa's hollowfication abilities allows her to enhance her speed. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Furawa's hollowfication abilities increase her spiritual power drastically. Zanpaktou ﻿ Furawa's Zanpaktou takes the form of a normal Katana but in its Shikai form the Zanpaktou can disappear into the atmosphere, forming as rain that can inflict huge amounts of damage enough to cut halfway into the enemies arm. Its release Kieru (消える) (Disappear) Shikai Special Ability: When Furawa releases it allows her to be able to manipulate rain completely allowing her to use different rain type moves. *'Reinshīrudo '(レインシールド) (Rain Shield) It is a Shield made out of rain it is strong against Hand-to- Hand Combat moves but weak against Kido. *'Kie-u '(消え雨) (Disappearing Rain) It makes the Zanpaktou disappear but really it disintegrates and then reappears again. *'Ame no yakusoku '(雨の約束) (Covenant of Rain) It seals the enemy with a invisible barrier made out of rain and every time he/she uses Kido he/she hurts him/herself. * Ikari no ame no 100 burēdo '(怒りの雨の100ブレード) (''100 Blades of Raining Fury) ''Furawa creates 100 blades made of rain at it attacks simultaniously. * '''Ame no sakkaku '(雨の錯覚) (Rain illusion) Furawa creates an illusion made of water, only a captian level or higher can tell it is an illusion. * 'Ame no kurōn '(雨のクローン) (Clones of Rain) Furawa creates 1000 clones made out of rain they all have the same ablities and skills but is a 1 hit 1 kill. *'Ame īgurusu '(雨イーグルス) (Raining Eagles) Furawa jabs constinusly against the enemy with incredible speed and damage creating eagle shaped creatures made from the rain coming out from the jabs. * '''Higashi no uzu(東の渦) (Whirlpool of the East) Furawa swings the Kantana around in a circle with tremdous speed creating a Whirlpool. Of the East means where Furawa starts the circle always in the direction of the east of the enemy. * Niji no ame '(虹の雨) (''The Rain of a Rainbow) Furawa creates a soild ball of rain around the enemy and Furawa with the rain it creates a field for rain type users with a waterfall, a lake, mountains, a medow with freash dew on the grass and a rainbow in the sky. * 'Utsukushii taki '(美しい滝) (Beautiful Waterfall) Furawa creates a waterfall made out of the water near her and showers the enemy with the waterfall hiden in the water fall is hundreds of knifes cover in water. Bankai When Furawa goes bankai the appearance of her zanpaktou stays the same but really it changes in ability. Bankai Special Ability: When Furawa goes bankai it allows her to actually become the rain, making it easier to move around. *'3 Shinseina mizu no ugoki '(3神聖な水の動き)(The 3 Sacred Water Moves)The first move is 'Tsumetai ame '(冷たい雨)(''Freezing Rain) ''which freezes the enemy from moving, Second move is '''Sansei-u(酸性雨)(Acid Rain) which takes the enemy out of his/her Bankai and Shikai, Third move is Saishū-tekina rein-hō(最終的なレイン法)(Final Rain Act) Furawa slashes the enemy with her sword mixed with rain which can penatrate steel. *'Kyūkyoku no ame no sakkaku '(究極の雨の錯覚) (Ultimate Rain illusion) It is the same move as Ame no sakkaku but it can fool every sense of the body only a true illusionist can figure it out. *'Kami no ame ya '(神の雨矢) (Raining arrows of God) Furawa creates millions and millions of arrows from above coated in water protecting the sharp pointed arrows. *'Mu kyōkai no umi '(無境界の海) (The Sea with no Boundaries) Furawa can create unlimited amounts of rain. *'Odayakana umi' (穏やかな海) (The Calm Sea) Furawa immobilizes the ememy untill attacked with Reijingushī 'if not attacked with '''Reijingushī '''Furawa can only immobilize the enemy for 30 seconds. *'Reijingushī '(レイジングシー) (''The Raging Sea) When Furawa hits the enemy with water from '''Mu kyōkai no umi '''with incredible damage and can only be used with '''Odayakana umi. *'Bodi-u no henkei o' (ボディ雨の変形を) (Deforming Body of Rain) It is like '''Kie-u '''but instead of the Zanpaktou deforming it is Furawa herself that deforms well as the Zanpaktou. Trivia This character was created for BleachBankai and made by GunzOfWolfz. Category:Character